Cicatrices
by TwinsNightray
Summary: Aún no está seguro de que es lo que impulsa a sus pies a moverse de aquella manera a aquel 'centro de gravedad', aquello no era normal, ?o sí? Probablemente solo esté actuando como niño mimado pero esta vez no puede quedarse inmóvil, no cuando Charles le mira con aquella confianza esperando que esta vez si salte con la verdad por el frente. Continuación de 'Después del Apocalipsis'


_**ADVERTENCIA:** Slash, mención de relación hombrexhombre. Un poco de porno sin ser tan explícito y un pequeño drama, lo normal en estos dos. Continuación de 'Después del Apocalipsis'; no es necesario leerle para entender este, pero es mejor si lo hacen, ya saben, por la mención de ciertos sucesos._

 _ **NOTA:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todo es sin fin de lucro, solo para calmar mi vena shipera y la de los que me pidieron continuación. La verdad es que siento haber tardado tanto, me debatía entre hacerlo o no pero al final termine necesitando algo más de estos dos._

* * *

-Entonces, ¿Ya te sientes lo suficientemente bien para andar? No queremos que a mitad de camino te de algo-susurró el mayor con calma, acariciando aquellos cabellos con suavidad, sonriendo ante la risotada del contrario, demasiado fresca y natural

-estaré bien, ¡en verdad! Además que solo serán unos días. Seguramente estarán tranquilos sin mí por aquí..-le guiñó el ojo y sonrió un poco más, sintiéndose verdaderamente cómodo cuando el profesor tomó su mano. Ahora, sabía que tenía un lugar al cual volver además de su hogar con mamá y Wanda; y eso le gustaba.

Sabía que no tenía por qué ir, que debería de quedarse a perfeccionar sus poderes, a controlar su cleptomanía–que afortunadamente ya estaba desapareciendo–, a ayudar en lo que pudiera al .profesor. Pero también sabía perfectamente que no podía, que desde aquella platica con el telépata hacia un mes todo en él gritaba que se moviera en su búsqueda, que no se detuviera hasta estar frente a el otro mutante y romperle la boca besos o puñetazos, lo que viniera primero.

Por eso evitó hacer la despedida más larga. Tomó su mochila, la colgó al hombro y tras besar la brillante cabeza del profesor salió disparado ante las risotadas de sus demás compañeros; al menos sabía que Jean y Charles no dirían la verdadera razón tras su "necesito ser un alma libre unos días, después regresare al nido". Tenía unos largos días por delante, si quería seguirle la pista al mayor.

* * *

Y valla que si fueron largos, aun con su velocidad duro casi una semana en dar con Logan–aunque claro, Peter estaba consciente de sus paradas a dormir y comer, cosa que no hubiera querido hacer pero era necesario–. Tampoco era que al describirlo no pudieran darle una razón; no conocía muchas personas que "tuvieran pinta de loco gruñón que pudiera patear cualquier cosa que se le ponga enfrente, y que además usaran barba de días" e igual dudaba que las hubiera. Había terminado por dar con él casi cerca de Canadá, en un pueblo del que no quería saber su nombre porque estaba jodidamente frío a pesar de que no dejaba de moverse; definitivamente lo primero que haría con Logan sería exigirle un chocolate bien caliente. Y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza terminó por romper los centímetros que lo separaban de tocar la puerta

-¿Tu? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

Bien, aquel no era el recibimiento que esperaba, tampoco algo más cálido pero definitivamente no contaba con que el mayor le ladrara, literalmente. No era tiempo de acobardarse, había buscado al contrario para hablar y eso harían aun cuando el gran Logan estuviera taladrándolo con la mirada

-sí, bueno..necesitaba hablar contigo Logie, ya sabes, algunas cuestiones sin resolver-respondió con una sonrisa, frotando más sus manos en sus brazos-ahora, ¿Podría entrar? En verdad que tengo frío-gruñó suavemente, sonriéndole apenas esta vez sintiéndose un poco idiota ante la mirada curiosa ajena

-si te dejo afuera y enfermas, seguramente Erik y Charles me matan después-susurró con calma, lanzando un suspiro con resignación y haciéndose a un lado para darle oportunidad al contrario de colarse

-umph, gracias-jadeo apenas, sintiendo como de inmediato el calor de aquella cabaña se impregnaba a su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir mucho mejor-Dios, esto es maravilloso-musito antes de sentarse frente a la chimenea, estirando las manos, ronroneando cuando un estremecimiento se apodero de su cuerpo

-si Charles te mandó para que vuelva a la mansión, te juro que perdiste el tiempo Maximoff-susurró sentándose tras el peliplatino en el sofá

-No. Bueno, estoy seguro que a el profesor le gustaría tenerte de vuelta, pero vine por mi cuenta, es decir, necesito que hablemos de lo que pasó entre nosotros-expuso bajito, sin apartar las manos del fuego o mirarle

-¿Nosotros? Nunca hubo un nosotros niño..-respondió el mayor, gruñendo un poco y alcanzando la cerveza que descansaba en la mesa de centro, pero antes de que siquiera llevarla a sus labios desapareció de su mano en un borrón-¡oye!-

-¿Nunca hubo un nosotros? ¿Estas jodiendome?-cuestionó casi en un grito el menor, mirándole fijamente mientras mantenía la botella en alto-mírame a los ojos y repítelo Loga-exigió firme, bajando la cerveza a donde reposaba antes

-nunca hubo un nosotros, fue un error Peter-respondió mirándole como el contrario lo pedía, pero se arrepintió en el momento cuando aquellos ojos tan dulces comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas

-¡lo sabía! Fui un completo idiota..lo único que querías era quitarte las ganas ¡y claro! oh, ¡ahí estaba yo, el tonto Maximoff!-musito en un jadeo, comenzando a pasear por a pequeña sala de estar-imbécil..-y el mayor no supo si se lo decía a él o a si mismo

-Peter, oye..-susurró apenas, intentando acercarse pero deteniéndose al verle de aquel modo colérico

-NO te atrevas a tocarme o te juro que le diré a Erik que es mi padre solo para que te rompa los huesos uno a uno-musito bajito, apartándose a grandes zancadas, llegando a la puerta-que te jodan Logan-susurró mirándole a los ojos, importándole poco que las lágrimas calientes le quemaran las mejillas al entrar en contacto con el frio de afuera.

Decir que le dolió aquello era poco cosa, pues el pecho le comenzó a arder y no exclusivamente por el frío que respiraba y se instalaba en sus pulmones, pero aun así no se detuvo para nada; apretó el paso sobre la nieve y entre gruñidos se aventuró de regreso por el pequeño bosque frente a sus ojos. ¿En verdad había sido tan idiota como para pensar que el mayor podría sentir algo por él? Solamente era un niño caprichoso, que estaba lleno de defectos desde que tenía memoria; ¿Quien tendría el valor de quererle? Definitivamente, nadie.

Y ya no quería romperse más, estaba harto de que últimamente las lágrimas fueran su única compañía fija. Porque claro, Jean se había acercado a ofrecerle su amistad, y la había aceptado con ganas pero le era difícil abrirse por completo; incluso con Wanda se quedaba callado porque no quería que su hermanita viera su realidad.

-¡Peter! ¡Peter, espera!-escuchó aquella voz, perdiéndose entre los árboles, llenándole la cabeza de miles de ideas pero no la de detenerse-¡PETER MAXIMOFF!-Logan estaba enojado, en verdad que sí, pero no se quedaría a que le dijera que no significaba nada en su vida.

* * *

–¿Do..Dónde estoy?-cuestionó con calma, llevando una mano a su cabeza, jadeando un poco al sentir algo cubrirle

-relájate, volverás a abrir la herida..-susurró suavemente aquella voz ronca, dándole al menor la respuesta a su pregunta-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-duele un poco, solo eso.. ¿Qué pasó?-cuestionó de nuevo, sentándose más lentamente, relajándose un poco mientras miraba al contrario, recibiendo con cierto gusto aquella taza humeante-chocolate..-

-quiero creer que la nieve no te dejaba correr apropiadamente; caíste mientras un par de lobos te perseguía y te golpeaste la cabeza..-explicó con calma, sentándose por un lado del menor mientras alzaba sus piernas para después dejarlas en su propio regazo, sonriendo apenas cuando el peliplatino apartó la taza y dejó ver aquel bigote de espuma

-ya veo..-musito apenas, acomodándose un poco en el sofá, disfrutando de la calidez que el líquido le proporcionaba a su cuerpo, aliviándolo lentamente-tu..-

-sí, yo te traje Peter. Escucha, lamento lo que dije ¿De acuerdo?-suspiró y negó un poco antes de mirar el suelo de madera, acariciando distraídamente las piernas del corredor-no quiero que signifiques nada, porque todo lo que toco lo destruyo y eso no lo deseo para ti, ¿Entiendes?-expuso sin mirarle, tragando un poco de saliva ante el silencio del chico

-oh..-fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar el menor, boqueando un poco antes de cerrar los ojos, intentando acomodar el millón de frases que andaban en su cabeza, aún más rápido de lo normal, y eso sinceramente le asustaba un poco; incluso estaba comenzando a creer que le explotaría el cerebro-Logan..-le llamó después de un rato, dejando la taza sobre la mesa de centro y posando sus ojos en el hombre que aun acariciaba sus piernas con aire ausente. ¿Qué tanto mal le habían hecho?-escucha..lamento si más temprano fui un completo egoísta, pero he estado todo este tiempo esperando poder encontrarte, decirte todo lo que causas en mi-se lo estaba tomando con calma, sin hablar de mas, controlándose un poco

-no quiero que te lastimen Peter, suficiente tengo con..-apenas y comenzó a hablar el contrario le silenció, apartando un tanto la manta para subir sobre el regazo del hombre, el cual simplemente cerró los ojos ante el tacto tan suave en su cabello

-déjame protegerte ahora, cuidar de ti Logan Howlett, prometo no decepcionarte..-musito con calma, sonriendo suavemente cuando sus ojos se encontraron antes de sus labios-¿Es un trato?-

-trato..-respondió el contrario, besándole un poco más de manera suave y melosa, aunque después de unos minutos aprovecho que el cuerpo del menor estaba entrando en calor gracias al chocolate de antes y a la chimenea.

No necesitaron más, simplemente juntaron sus cuerpos lo más que les fue posible en aquel pequeño sofá, el peliplata pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor y este sujetándole con posesividad de los muslos. Era demasiado agradable aquella sensación que recorría las venas del hombre, una que pocas veces había sentido pero que en esta ocasión–al igual que hace 10 años–todo podía explotar por cualquier cosa.

Pero a pesar de todo ambos fueron demasiado lento, disfrutando de como cuidadosamente la piel se iba exponiendo cuando la ropa desaparecía, de cómo los pequeños suspiros y jadeos eran la única música en aquella habitación, como el frio iba quedándose atrás para dejar solo una capa de calor entre ambos cuerpos. Podían haber ido más rápido, a la velocidad de la vida del velocista pero era demasiado perfecto para que la pasión del mayor de los Maximoff fuera el que dictara el encuentro.

Y todo fue perfecto; para Logan escuchar a Peter pedirle ir despacio mientras suspiraba era lo mejor, mientras para Peter el que Logan le mimara un poco a la par que embestía en su interior era casi el mismo cielo. Una danza lenta, calmada, que gradualmente subió de ritmo hasta convertirse en una sinfonía de gemidos y gruñidos, que terminó por explotar en una vorágine inmensa.

* * *

-entonces.. ¿Volverás conmigo?-cuestionó el menor, acurrucado sobre el pecho contrario, disfrutando de las caricias en su espalda

-¿Quieres que regrese contigo?-y aun cuando sabía la respuesta necesitaba hacer la pregunta, porque entendía todo el daño emocional que había hecho al chico en todos aquellos años de ausencia

-probablemente debas de ir preparándote para enfrentar a mi padre, pero estoy seguro que papá Charles sabrá controlarlo..-susurró como respuesta, besando la barbilla del hombre, arrancándole un pequeño gruñido-quiero que vengas siempre conmigo-

-entonces espero que en tu pequeña cama quepamos los dos y que no te despiertes a media noche con tu música barata-musito con calma, restándole un poco de importancia al asunto eso de 'los padres' mientras el menor comenzaba a dormitar.

Logan estaba seguro que con solo poner un solo pie de vuelta en la Academia de Charles Xavier sería un reto, que le traería problemas con los demás, que seguramente Erik querría matarle cuando supiera que Peter era su hijo y él se lo follaba de lo lindo, pero todo eso valía la pena mientras su pequeño corredor no se fuera de su lado. Si Peter Maximoff se mantenía a su lado con aquella fe y amor, Logan estaba seguro que pronto lo convertiría en Peter Howlett.


End file.
